Floating
by Eponine Faye
Summary: Galinda has been shoved into the "pretty girl" image all her life. She's tired and doesn't know how much more she can take. She never thought anyone could make her hate for herself go away, but one green girl changes that. Rated M for a reason. WARNING


**AN:: Well hello there! Haha, well this is my second official 'fan fiction,' and I am rather excited, with all of the good reviews I got last time which I am extremely appreciative of, and hope for more. I am sticking to gelphie because that is what I know, and what I believe I am good at. I'm sure I will eventually find something else that will be good to write on and be deserving of the attention of the masses (hopefully…..Chenzel anyone?)… This one is in Galinda's perspective and starts in her head and reliving her past that I have pieced together from a dream I had the other night. Again, I love criticism and I promise to grow from it if you choose to bestow it upon my very grateful self. Thank you!**

Good morals. Good manners. Good grammar. Good hygiene. Respectful. Proper. And don't forget pretty. Above all else; Pretty. Be pretty, and act pretty, and surround yourself with Pretty people.

Be "Pretty".

That's all she was ever taught was to be pretty in other people's eyes, and Galinda wondered how everyone thought that of her. Sometimes it was all she could do to sit in front of the mirror and stare at herself with that word echoing through her mind; "pretty." She couldn't be _that_ pretty, could she? Sure she was blonde and blue-eyed, had a petite yet curvy frame, but in her mind it was all so generic. Every girl at Shiz was the same; molding themselves into a uniform model of the same person, a person who everyone liked and it was all so boring. All she wanted was to be herself, and not have to worry about what everyone else would think. But 'herself' had been pushed down, deep within her long ago.

The summer she turned thirteen was still fresh in her mind…

_Nearly the whole year, from the moment she turned twelve, was spent with her mother and father and their hired helpers preparing her for the real world, for what she would be experiencing. She tried on so many dresses and jewelry she couldn't differentiate one from another anymore. She was quizzed on fashion and the times, and coached to always be aware of how she looked; be aware what others thought of her. They put her into a dance class where she'd learn the steps to all the common dances played at balls so she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of perspective suitors. All of the girls hated Galinda, the way she walked and talked, and tripped over her feet in some of the faster dances, even though she'd never had to dance before. All of the girls except for one; Jocelen. The girl was taller than Galinda by a few inches, and had light brown hair that seemed to sparkle in the light. Her eyes were a darker brown colour that almost looked hollow. She was the same age as Galinda, or older by a few months, but not by much. She showed her how to stand and be light on her feet so that the boy could move her easier, instead of being stiff. Soon they were the best of friends._

_Galinda lied to her parents so that they would bring her to dance class early every day, so she could talk to Jocelen before class. She was the only one who was willing to talk to her other than her partner, who was required to talk to her anyway. She'd show her steps she didn't understand and they helped each other, and she was so different from Galinda's other friends. Jocelen didn't demand things from her, or talk down to her like she was less than, she was nice, and cared what she thought. _

_But all too soon the class was ending with the beginning of summer, and the beginning of ball season. There would only be time to get ready for the parties and go to them, not for dance class. Galinda was devastated, and was sniffling all through the last class. When Jocelen asked what was wrong, Galinda could only tell her that she was sad they wouldn't see each other anymore. The girl just laughed and gave Galinda a hug, telling her they would see each other more than ever because their parents had already assigned them to accompany one another with their dates, so they wouldn't try any funny business. _

_And Jocelen was right. They got ready for balls together, and went shopping, and to get their hair and makeup done. They were inseparable. When they actually went to balls they were never apart aside from when they were dancing with their dates. Even though she was supposed to be focusing on her footwork, Galinda's eyes always seemed to stray over to her friend. How she moved so gracefully across the floor, swaying effortlessly, Galinda couldn't stop herself from staring._

_After months of preparation, it was finally time for Galinda's own ball, where she would be formally announced, and of age to be escorted places by older boys who would become potential suitors now that she was of age._

_As usual, Jocelen and her got ready together, and greeted their dates at the door, laughing and smiling all the while. Everyone from their dance class came, boys and girls, and all of the sons and daughters of her parent's friends and business partners and associates. Galinda really did feel a little more grown up, and loved all the attention. Positive attention, no less from everyone in the room! Including the girls who'd made fun of her in dance class just a few weeks prior. It was positively magnificent. Before she knew it, hours had passed and the last of the guests left, except, of course, Jocelen._

"_Galinda that was simply wonderful! I had so much fun!" the girl squealed as they made their way back to the ballroom._

_Galinda smiled. "Oh, I had a good time too!"_

"_I think that you and your parents should host more balls. This was far better than the others, don't you think?" Jocelen proposed._

"_Well we have a bigger house than most people, so it was bound to be less crowded." The smaller girl shrugged, thinking nothing of the luxury._

_As they found themselves back in the ballroom, the music was still floating through the air. Galinda decided to let her inhibition take hold and spun around in a circle several times. When she stopped and looked back to her friend she too had begun twirling in circles, and was laughing lightly to herself. Galinda stopped her and watched as she stumbled slightly, yet still awed by her grace in her act of clumsiness. _

"_I just wish we could have danced together…" she admitted, to herself as well as to Jocelen._

_She threw her head back and laughed. "And why would we do that?"_

_Galinda shrugged. "Why not?"_

"_Because we're both girls!"_

"_So? It sounds fun, doesn't it?"_

_Jocelen stopped her laughter. "Well… I suppose it does."_

_Galinda nodded enthusiastically._

"_Well who would lead?" the she inquired._

"_You!" Galinda said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're taller than I am!"_

"_Oh fine!"_

_Jocelen gave in, taking Galinda into proper waltz form to match the music. All Galinda could think was how much her stomach was fluttering and bubbling at the same time. It wasn't like dancing with a boy; it was brighter, and easier to move. And for all the time she'd stood watching Jocelen dance with someone else, it was so much better seeing it up close; right next to her. She was purely mesmerized._

_Too soon, the song had found its end, and the girls stopped dancing. Galinda was caught in the moment, and couldn't seem to find her way out. She knew that if she felt like this when she was dancing with a boy, she was supposed to kiss him. But she wasn't with a boy, she was with her best friend, and she hadn't ever felt like this with a boy; like she could share everything and anything, and she wanted to know what it would feel like. So she did. She leaned up just slightly and kissed her friend and immediately felt a nervous buzzing all over her body. But as soon as it started, it was ended as Jocelen pulled away._

"_What are you doing?" She yelled._

_Galinda felt a huge knot forming in her throat and in her stomach simultaneously. "I-I just thought… I wanted… uhm.."_

"_You wanted to kiss me!"_

_The tiny blonde turned her eyes to the ground and twiddled her fingers, then gave a small fragment of a nod. She could feel tears building up in her eyes, but fought to keep them from growing to their full potential._

"_That's GROSS!" She squealed wiping her mouth over and over again. "That's disgusting, an-and WRONG! You're disgusting! I don't ever want to speak to you again!" Jocelen screamed, and stomped out of the ballroom._

_Galinda dropped to the ground, cradling her head in her hands as she sobbed and couldn't control the streams of hurt pouring from her eyes. She felt stupid, and gross and disgusting, just like what she'd just been told. Not long after, her mother came into the room confronting her, asking if what Jocelen had told her was true. Galinda told the truth, and in turn got slapped across the face, and told her father to deal with her instead. He didn't do much better, telling her that what she did was wrong and that it went against the Unnamed God and she would never do anything like that again so long as he was alive._

_And Jocelen got what she wanted; she made a point not to see Galinda again._

From that day on her mother and father looked at her differently, like she was no longer their 'little girl', but something they needed to get fixed, or better yet, removed. They told her all the time that she would marry a successful man who could provide for her and give them as many grandchildren as her tiny frame could produce. They never let her stay the night at other girl's houses, or have sleep-overs at their own house. For all the years that passed since then, they made sure she knew they were disgusted with her, and in turn she became disgusted in herself.

The Uplands paid extra money for Galinda's private suite. They didn't want their perfect daughter doing anything they categorized as 'immoral,' or even thinking them for that matter, and Galinda knew that. She also knew she hated herself for her thoughts. After all the years of being told how awful what she did was – how awful she was – she believed what they said, she treated herself the same way her parents did. She believed she was awful, horrible for what she wanted.

She had to hate Elphaba. She had to make herself believe that the green girl was the single most hateful thing on the planet so she might possibly change who she was. But the more time they spent together, the more Galinda was faced with who Elphaba really was; she was true to HERSELF. No matter what anyone thought of her, she was who she wanted to be. She was an individual, and more than that, proud of who she was, even if people didn't like her for it. She was apart from the crowd, by devices that were her own as well as what she was born with. She was what Galinda was too afraid to be.

The passing months since the night of the Ball at the Ozdust had passed, Galinda couldn't stop herself from striking up little conversations here and there with her roommate, and it was enjoyable. Sometimes she would lie to herself and pretend the only reason for it was to get away from Fiyero and what her parents wanted from her. Other times she couldn't even control it, and words would just flow between them and she let her mind take it for whatever it was. Recently, Elphaba let down her many stone walls of protection from the world and its cruelties, and actually laughed in front of her. Oh, that laugh! The cackle of pure delight, and it was wonderful. It had no false pretenses or filtering, it was unmistakably her own. Next she let her hair down when Galinda was home, which had never happened other than when they were getting ready for bed. That hair was like unwoven strands of silk spun by the gods, the way it shined with barely any light, yet it caught every ray and reflected it back a thousand times brighter. The way her olive lips turned up at the corners when she REALLY smiled that heavenly smile of hers. Everything about her was wonderful.

Thinking of it made Galinda despise herself even more. She shouldn't be thinking of her roomie the way she was, or any woman for that matter. She should be daydreaming about Fiyero and his… his… whatever positive features me had. But no – all that she could ever think of anymore was Elphaba. Even her annoying habits of clicking her nails together when she was ready intently, or laughing unintentionally at a book Galinda didn't know anything about, even those made her smile now. She was in every in every thought, every day dream, every doodle she scrawled on her 'history notes.'

And that was exactly why she had to leave. She'd already packed her clothes and was going to talk to Madame Morrible in about ten minutes to get the private room her parents paid for to begin with, and Elphaba could keep this one all to herself. She knew how hard it would be for the green woman to open up to someone new, and didn't want to put her through that. She didn't want to leave in the first place, though she knew she had to before she had the chance to fall any more in love with her than she already had.

Galinda felt a little tear roll down her cheek. Thinking of all this made her heart hurt and head ache all at the same time, with an added dose of hatred toward herself for being that way in the first place. She glanced up at the clock; Elphaba wasn't due home for another half an hour and she could fix her makeup in thirty seconds, so she could cry if she needed to. Right now, Galinda needed to cry. So she did. She let all of her tears go. She cried for years past of being told that she was some kind of infestation, for who she knew she really was. She cried for who she pretended to be everyday, and how hollow she felt wearing that mask, and most of all for leaving her Elphie.

Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Galinda!" Elphaba yelled happily behind a tower of books she was holding. "Galinda, you won't believe it! We were let out of Sociology early today so I went to th…" The green woman finally put her books down and looked at her blotchy faced friend. "Galinda, what's wrong?" She rushed over to her and knelt down to embrace to sobbing woman.

Galinda couldn't speak, she just kept crying and not letting herself recognize how wonderful it felt in Elphaba's arms; how much she never wanted to leave, which only made her cry harder.

"Lyn…" Elphaba rubbed in between the blonde's shoulder blades, speaking softly. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She shook her head, managing to get out a disjointed "I ca-can't," riddled with sobs and cracks in her voice. Embarrassed, she nuzzled into Elphaba's shoulder, accidentally inhaling that wonderful sandalwood scent that sent her reeling into another place where she was free to be herself and feel only this woman's arms around her. Almost immediately, she brought her head back up for non-make-me-fall-harder-for-you air. This is exactly what she was afraid of happening.

"Why not?" Elphaba asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Ju-just be-ee-cau-uh-uh-zzzzzz!" she shook with more crying.

She made the mistake of looking into the big brown eyes, framed by those luxurious, long, lack eyelashes, and seeing the hurt that momentarily passed over her roommate's features, before she pulled it back and became the pillar of strength Galinda knew she thought she needed to be.

Elphaba's arms fell from around Galinda in defeat. "Should I get Fiyero instead?" she asked. Then she nodded to herself, removing her gaze from the blonde and placing it on the floor. "You'd probably want to talk to Fiyero. I, uh… I'll go get Fiyero…" she rambled. Before Galinda could stop her, she turned for the door and was halted by what she hadn't noticed upon arriving; Galinda's bed was piled high with her suitcases filled with her clothing, her closet left open and completely empty.

She turned back to face the red-eyed blonde. "You're leaving?"

Galinda nodded.

"Why? Is it your parents? Do they want you to have your own room? Don't they-"

"No Elphie." Galinda cut her off. "_I'm _going to talk to Morrible about getting the room my parents paid for. You can keep this one, don't worry." She sniffled.

A look of shock passed over Elphaba's face. "Because of me? Do you think I don't want you here or… do you not want me here?" Her voice was fragile, and she couldn't look up at the smaller woman a few feet away from her.

"I-" Galinda choked on her words. "I need to do this for me. I just can't stay."

"Oh." The green woman's shoulders dropped and she took a shaky breath. "But I… I thought we were friends…"

Hearing that made Galinda's heart shatter into tiny shards. But she knew this had to be done, for the both of them; if she stayed, she would undoubtedly find out the truth of what Galinda really was, and end up hating her just like her parents did. She would end up having no friends again, and Galinda couldn't let that happen. She could be her friend, only her friend, if she kept herself at a distance.

She couldn't believe herself. "Elphie, you don't want to be my friend."

"Is that what you think?"

"What?"

"Do you really think I that I don't want you as a friend?" Elphaba furrowed her eyebrows, visibly showing her confusion. "How could I not want you as my friend? Why would I throw away-"

"You _shouldn't_ want to be my friend, Elphaba!" Galinda yelled, bringing forth the tears once again.

"And why not?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?" Elphaba probed.

"Because…"

"Because, why?"

"Ju-"

"Tell me!"

"Because I'm a horrible person!" Galinda buckled.

Elphaba produced a humorous laugh. "You don't have the conviction to be horrible, Lyn!"

"Oh, yes I do. I have since I was thirteen! And I'm horrible still!"

"What?" The green woman threw her arms in the air. "Did you spread some kind of awful rumor about me? Is that what this is about?"

"No." Galinda shook her head, wiping her nose again.

"What is it this time? Am I made of grass instead of eating it as a child?" she guessed.

"No."

"Do I smell like moldy cheese when I take off my boots?"

"No."

"Do I have mutated toes or something?"

"No…"

"Then what? Am I really a man? Because that one's already been used. What terrible thing could you have done or said about me to make me not want to be your friend, Galinda!"

She felt the moisture threaten her eyes again. "It's not what I've done, it's what I could do, Elphie."

"You couldn't hurt a fly!"

"I could make you hate me…" she nearly whispered.

Elphaba brought her voice down. "You are not capable of doing anything that would make me hate you. It's not possible."

Galinda nodded defiantly. "I could let you find out."

"Find out what?" the green woman hadn't meant to raise her voice.

"That I'm disgusting! I'm gross! I'm nothing more than a hideous mistake for a human being!" The blonde yelled.

"Galinda, I'm GREEN! I assure you; you can't get any worse than that!" she chuckled at herself. Elphaba took a breath and went back to kneeling in front of her roommate. "And you… you are nothing of the sort. You're gorgeous; beyond beautiful." She pushed a blonde curl behind Galinda's ear. "You left 'stunning' at the door with its foot in its mouth. What are you even talking about?"

The shattered little shards of Galinda's heart melted and mended back together again with her friend's words. She could nearly feel herself falling further in love with the green woman with every passing second. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I kissed by best friend from dance class at my thirteenth birthday party who ran out of the room practically throwing up on herself to tell my parents who immediately smacked me across the face and told me I was sick and awful for it and have been hating me for it ever since and telling me I will marry a successful man who will give them all the fucking grandchildren my body can handle squeezing out. They put me in a private room for fear I would revert back to my old ways and far damn good reason because I've fallen for you and your eyes and your hair and all your annoying fucking habits and have desperately been trying to keep that a secret from myself and everyone else by letting that oaf of a cover-up boyfriend I have stick his tongue down my throat and feel me up whilst I try not to puke!" she said in an utter blur of words and tears, and most of all honesty.

Now all Galinda could focus on was the shocked-to-death look that enveloped Elphaba's features. The tiny blonde woman couldn't help but be scared to death, and decided to give the whole explanation since she'd said the worst of it already. "Now you know, and are just as disgusted with me as my parents are… I even hate myself too." She whipped her face of the mixed tears and makeup. "I'm leaving because I love you and I shouldn't and I know it's wrong and-"

"Stop." Elphaba cut her off. "You're saying this as if you don't know me at all." She pushed another rebel lock of blonde hair behind Galinda's ear, then whipped her cheek dry with the soft under side of her sleeve. "Hold on."

The green woman got up and went to her satchel, removing a small white box, then pulled up the chair from the deck to sit in front of her shaken-up friend. "We, uh… We got out of Sociology class early today and I went into town because… well it was probably just for the hell of it. But I was thinking about you at the very same time I walked past odd little antique store run by some munchkin-landers, and there was the most amazing clip on display in the window and... "

She opened the little box and Galinda instantaneously clamped her hand over her mouth at the contence. There was a Gillikin Rose constructed of tarnished metal and pink stones. The leaves were once silver, but had been worn down to the coppery base from years of experience. No matter the aged look of it, it was beautiful. "…Elphie…." Galinda breathed from behind her hand.

"It made me think of your perfume, and I know how much you like them." She smiled bashfully. "What do you think?"

"Oh it's gorgeous." She said, her word muffled by the hand still obstructing her mouth. Then it occurred to her… she looked up from the box to the woman holding it, who had a nervousness smudged all over her face. How had she not seen it before? "Elphie…"

Elphaba turned the box to face her, and took the little trinket from its box. She glanced nervously from the object to Galinda a few times before making the slow motion of reaching to the perfect blonde curls, and securing her bangs back with it. "I was going to try and muster up the courage to tell you tonight, and I thought I had when I came in. But I saw your bags…" Elphaba was speaking softly and playing with her fingers, seemingly searching for words whilst looking anywhere but at her roommate. "Do you still want to leave?"

It shouldn't have been that hard of a question, but it seemed to have a profoundly confusing time processing in Galinda's head. She wanted to leave because she hated the way she was and what she wanted, but she didn't hate Elphie. She couldn't hate Elphie… she loved her. She loved her with a fire inside of her she didn't know how to articulate, and she hated the fire, because it had burned her before via her parents. It had made them hate her, and in turn hate herself and everything she knew, somewhere within her, that she was. It made her hide the fact from herself and from everyone around her.

But what was it that she really wanted?

The answer was clear even without her asking; she wanted Elphaba, and everything that came with her. Though that would mean admission of everything she'd been hiding; admitting that she was indeed who she was. And what after that? She would be even more severely hated by her parents, her friends would undoubtedly hate her, and she'd be left with nothing.

Except for Elphaba. She would have her Elphie, and that was more than enough to stay for. Enough to defy her parents, and society, and everything that stood in their way.

"You don't have to stay." Elphaba nearly whispered, breaking the long silence. Galinda could see the tears glistening in her eyes even as her gaze was transfixed on the ground. "If you want to leave, its alr-"

"I want you."

Elphaba finally looked up to meet those big cobalt eyes. "What?"

Without anymore pretense, Galinda stood up and closed the space between them, taking Elphaba's face in her hands. "I want you. All of you."

Slowly, she lowered her lips to the ones she'd been hating herself for wanting for so long. The moment they touched, Galinda felt as though her body had lifted full off the ground, just hovering in mid air. Nothing she'd ever felt before could compare to what inhabited her body just then; like she could do anything; believe anything she wanted, and somehow her and Elphaba would make it come true.

Elphaba's lips were sweet, and honest, and kissed with a genuineness Galinda hadn't experienced before from anyone else. She was consumed by the feeling, completely unable to grasp reality apart from what she was doing right at that moment. The world didn't matter. Her parents were irrelevant. Her 'friends' weren't important. She was finally part of something she wanted; something she believed in. Her world had changed in a matter of seconds, and she never wanted to change it back.

Before she knew it, their kiss had turned into something much more passionate. Elphaba's hand's had found their way around her hips, and Galinda had let her hands migrate in to the green woman's hair, crushing their mouths together more (if that were even possible). When she said she wanted all of her, she was serious. She felt her heart rate go up, her face go hot, and a strange yet wonderful tingling sensation between her legs. Her chest became heavy, and the need for air became ever more prominent.

Their lips parted ever so slowly. The blonde panted heavily, having the cool air extinguish the burning in her lungs, but she couldn't help it. And it wasn't her fault; Elphaba's lips had been the culprit all along, though she would never thing of punishing them. She could only think of ways to repay them for their taunting.

A small smile pulled at the edges of her swollen lips. "You are amazing."

"So are you, my sweet." Elphaba breathed.

With that her lips were taken again. There was more confidence, and a sense of assurance Galinda took a shine to. She was completely taken by this woman, and there was no denying it. She didn't want to deny it; she wouldn't deny it. This was everything that she had been waiting for in her life; this feeling of floating and falling with everything she was, a feeling she'd never been able to emulate with a man and it was happening. Someone loved her – and not just any someone – someone she loved back, with everything she had inside of her for all the right reasons.

She felt Elphaba gain her grip on her waist, not just holding it, but wrapping her arms around it completely whilst standing up to support her weight slightly. Galinda, in turn pressed her body against Elphaba's, wanting nothing more than to be as close to her as possible, for as long as possible. She felt a moan pass from the beautiful green lips on to hers.

As their kiss intensified, Galinda couldn't help but moan as well, not hiding the fact she enjoyed what was happening immensely. Their tongues swirled and played with one another, getting familiar with the contours of the other's mouth. Her face was hotter than she'd ever felt it get, and she felt an unfamiliar tingling down in her stomach that was consistently working its way south, creating a warm sensation between her legs. Galinda couldn't ever imagine the feeling she had at that moment would ever come to her, but it had. She wanted – no, needed more of that feeling. She wanted to feel it everywhere; deep inside her bones.

Never leaving Elphaba's lips (though slowing the kiss down considerably), Galinda pulled the other woman over to her bed. Slowly she sat down and lied down, pulling the green girl on top of her. She was gentle, and caring with her motions getting on the bed with her, not harsh and pushy with her actions like Fiyero was. It was so different, and so much more wonderful than she ever could have expected. Elphaba's touch was softer, kisses were more sincere, her caresses were lighter. She was more than Galinda ever thought she deserved from anyone.

The blonde was overwhelmed with how much she wanted this woman. She didn't know why she felt as she did at the moment, but she wanted more of it. She lowered her hands from around Elphaba's neck and started to undo the buttons that held her dress to her body. Almost immediately Elphaba pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Galinda asked.

The green woman hesitated a moment, before looking nervously down at the blonde below her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Galinda had already thought about this. From the moment that clip was put in her hair to that very second that was before her, she would have to deal with who she was and the consequences of it for all of her life, and doing it alone would be agony. She wanted Elphaba in every way possible. She'd waited long enough to be herself, now she needed to take all of that in.

But what about Elphaba?

"Only if you want to." She said confidently.

Again, Elphaba paused, making Galinda's nerves run a little faster. "Do you think you're ready?"

Galinda smiled. "Yes… but I've never done this before, not with anyone."

"Well neither have I!" she laughed.

"Then why are you questioning me! You don't know anything either!" she giggled along with her.

Elphaba made a 'whatever face'. "Galinda, please. What kind of books do you think I read for hours at a time…?" she tried desperately not to laugh. "I think I know a little more of what I'm doing than you do."

The smaller woman just rolled her eyes and pulled Elphaba down for another kiss, or kisses… there was no way to tell where one ended and another began.

Galinda went back to undoing the buttons on the back of her neck that led down the majority of her back. One by one they were pulled from their proper place, and the blonde related the buttons to herself. She was taking herself out of where she was supposed to be, where people wanted her, and was free. She was undoing herself. Screw the rest of Oz, she was going to leave that restriction that had become her hell of a home and reveal something wonderful; something she'd never embraced before.

Before either woman knew it, Elphaba's dress was on the floor, leaving her in her slip and underwear. Elphaba didn't seem phased in the slightest, instead flipping the tables and undoing the buttons that lay in front of her on her roommate's chest, that where placed her front instead of the back with her stylish clothing. Whilst undoing the buttons, she moved her mouth from the perfect, pouted ones below hers to the flushed skin of Galinda's chest, moving down with each button until she hit her undergarments, which she dotted kisses along anyway.

Galinda just leaned her head back and moaned, not knowing if she had the capacity to do much else but relish the feeling of having those lips on her. She couldn't remember any time in her life that her heart beat this fast, or her breathing was this erratic, or that warm tingling feeling that was beginning to heat between her thighs. Whatever Elphaba was doing to her, she'd better not stop or she thought she might burst in all different directions.

Finally her buttons were undone and she didn't give Elphaba the chance to take her dress off of her as she threw it to the ground herself.

Elphaba's eyes widened dramatically. "Yuh-" her voice caught in her throat. "You aren't wearing a slip?" she asked.

Galinda giggled and bit the tip of her finger teasingly "No. My dresses are too tight for me to wear them." She giggled playfully.

"I just… wasn't expecting to jump from the dress _straight_ to the skin without.."

"Trust me, Elphie…" Galinda pressed her finger to Elphaba's lips. "There is nothing straight about this."

Elphaba didn't have much time to give what her little blonde friend's comment a though before she was flipped over. Now Galinda was on top; and for the first time she felt like she was really in control of what she was doing, and what she wanted without feeling awful in herself.

She didn't even care anymore. What started out as terrifying and new, was just beginning to be fun! Galinda nearly ripped Elphaba's slip from her body and tossed it to the floor in a rather dramatic fashion, before leaning in for another kiss (which her love was getting used to and in turn getting better at incredibly fast). Her hands had their freedom to wander to the green woman's hair and undo her braid, at the same time she felt her roomie's hands trace her spine and the curvature of her waist. It was the most exhilarating experience that she'd ever been faced with in her life; one she didn't know existed until that moment.

Never leaving their kiss, Elphaba lifted her head ever so slightly so that Galinda got the last little bit of her braid. The blonde took her time, making only slow, sensual movements, even in simply playing with hair, she just wanted to enjoy what she was feeling. Even after she was done undoing Elphaba's hair, the blonde kept her fingers laced through the silky, flowing tresses of her love's long mane, keeping her lips crashing into hers over and over again. Their moans were getting louder together, feeding off of the fire sizzling between the two, consistently getting hotter and hotter. But Galinda didn't know exactly what to do. This was farther than she'd ever been before with anyone, and all she really knew how to do was kiss anyone. She knew they were supposed to be naked together... but after that, there were no more directions she had to go on. She wasn't taught the rules or what's right and wrong, and she didn't know where to go, or if she had the courage to!

Almost as if Elphaba knew what was going on inside of Galinda's head, she flipped the smaller woman over, putting Galinda in her original submissive position (which she was otherwise just fine with). In the heat of more passionate kisses, Elphaba reached behind Galinda's back, unclasping her bra smoothly. She tried to hold her own body up so that it was easier for Elphie to undo her garment for her, but she was shaking far to much to support her own weight. Her heart hadn't ever beat that fast before, and she swore there was an invisible heat building between her legs that was getting more intense with the passing seconds. Elphaba's soft hands ran down her arms along with her bra straps in one smooth motion before it disappeared. She felt a soft breeze pass over her and tickle her skin, making her nipples harder than they were already. She followed Elphaba's lead and reached up and behind the green woman's back, shakily unclasping her bra before letting it fall from her arms, and pushing it off of the bed.

Only then did they come up for air. Galinda looked deep into the deep brown eyes she felt so comfortable really being seen by before she caught the sight of a beautiful green body straddling her own. Elphaba wasn't curvy by any means, but she was nonetheless gorgeous with her long limbs and toned stomach. Just looking at her made Galinda feel unselfconscious. She subconsciously covered her stomach with on of her hands.

She saw Elphaba blush and put her head down when she covered her stomach.

"I'm sorry..." Elphaba said as she started to get off of Galinda and covered herself with her arms. "I should've told you... I'm so sorry."

"What?" Galinda asked bewildered. "What's wrong?" The blonde put her hands on either side of Elphaba's sides, holding her in place.

She could see the tears welling in Elphaba's eyes as she tried to speak. "I'm not pretty like you, Lyn. I'm not pretty at all, and I should've told you before."

Galinda shook her head from side to side, sitting up with Elphaba still on top of her. "No. No, Elphie, that's not what I was thinking." she cooed, stroking her love's bare sides affectionately.

"You don't have to lie to me... This wasn't a good idea." She said shakily. "Listen I won't tell anyone we did this, and you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you know if-if this is too embarrassing for you.. I'm just so sorry." The green woman spat out the words in a crazy blur near hyperventilating.

"Elphie, stop this!" Galinda said, taking Elphaba's face in her hands, forcing their eye contact. She stroked the sides of the green cheeks with her thumbs, willing Elphaba to calm down with all her might. "I don't want any of that. I saw you, and I got discouraged in my own body." The smaller woman moved her hands away from the other woman's face and wrapped them around her torso protectively. "You are more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen in my life, and I didn't know how to react right then. But I love you, I've loved you for so long and now that we're here, I don't ever want to go back. I couldn't ever go back to not seeing you everyday. I need you. We don't have to do this now if you're not ready, but you have to know that I wasn't thinking anything like you thought I was."

Elphaba's lip was quivering uncontrollably when she finally flung her arms around Galinda's neck and took a deep breath. "I don't want to go back either." she said softly, holding on tightly to her. She leaned back after a few moments of just holding them in the same position, and caressed a porcelain cheek. "I've never been loved before, Galinda." the green woman admitted. "I never thought anyone could anyone could love me like this; I'm green for god's sake, and all I've ever been told was that I was a freak. And look at you! You're the epitome of beautiful, and even without clothes you could start the newest fashion craze. This has always seemed impossible to me. Even being with you right now... I'm scared all of it will fly away the second I wake up and-"

Galinda cut her off with a kiss. A soft kiss, that she hoped would convey everything that she was feeling for Elphaba at that moment. "The second you wake up, I'll be right there next to you. And chances are I'll have already been watching you sleep for quite a while. Then..." she pecked Elphaba's lips another time, "..I'll kiss you..." she moved her lips to the corner of Elphaba's mouth, "...and I'll tell you..." she kissed the edge of her jaw, "...just how much..." she kissed right next to her throat, smiling at the moan that escaped from what felt like that same place, "...I love you." she finished, kissing her collar bone. Even though she was finished with her sentence, she kept going. Her lips traveled from where they were lower and lower without any guidance other than her own animal instinct. She didn't know quite what she was doing, or even if she was supposed to do it, but she wanted to. She kissed over the dark green nipple, over and over again. Elphaba was moaning again, louder than the last time, so she had to be doing something right. So she decided to take it a step further, opening her mouth to the small patch of skin and flicking it with her tongue before closing her mouth around it. Without thinking, she starting sucking, slowly and gently on the hardened little nub in her mouth, still running her tongue over it. Galinda took pride in the fact Elphaba's breathing was in little pants and irregular with little noises bubbling out every now and again when she didn't have the slightest idea in what she was doing. Never had she imagined this before, and she didn't know how it came about, but she knew she liked it.

She tried to switch over to Elphaba's other nipple, but before she got there Elphaba was already pushing her back down onto the bed, and crushing her mouth on to Galinda's. The smaller woman's lips hurt a little with how hard her love was kissing her, not to mention she bit her bottom lip! This was a side of Elphaba that Galinda had yet to see. In a blur, Elphaba was sucking on her neck and pulling off her last piece of clothing at the same time. It was all so sudden and aggressive, but it was only making that tingling warm feeling in between the blonde's legs grow hotter.

Elphaba had kissed her way down to Galinda's breasts, and began to do the same thing that had been done to her not long before, taking a nipple into her mouth. Galinda couldn't believe the feeling it gave her was unlike anything she'd felt before. Like electricity was flowing through her from Elphaba's tongue to her breast then buzzing down to her most private areas. Air was having trouble gaining access to her lungs, getting caught in the back of her throat. She was practically gasping for air when Elphaba looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" She asked, lust filling her eyes which Galinda gladly mirrored.

"Are you kidding?" Galinda panted. She pulled her love up to her, planting a heated kiss on her lips.

She kept their kiss in tact as she pulled the green woman's underwear from her body, sliding it gracefully sliding it down her slim legs. In no time at all, all of their clothing was on the floor around Galinda's bed, leaving the two of them completely venerable with one another. Galinda could feel her heart thrashing in her chest. Their kiss had broken apart and she couldn't stop looking nervously into the big brown eyes that she'd become so familiar with. She trusted Elphaba with everything she had, and would give her everything - every piece of her. Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't a hint nervous.

All Galinda could do was look up into Elphaba's eyes, taking shakey, nervous breaths. She could see her green love doing the same thing.

She saw Elphaba's hand move toward her center at the same time Elphaba was looking at her with questioning eyes. The blonde nodded subtly, spreading her legs the slightest bit.

The moment she Elphaba's fingers on her womanhood, Galinda let out a little breath.

"Are you alright?" the taller woman asked, halting her movement without backing away.

Galinda nodded. She could feel her love shaking slightly.

"This is going to hurt a little bit... For both of us; it's both of our first times." the green woman was close to whispering.

"I know. I'm ready." She said, matching Elphaba's volume. "If anyone were to take me for the first time, I'd want it to be you." She kissed Elphaba softly, shaking more now that she had a little pressure on her little bundle of nerves. "I love you." she whispered onto Elphaba's lips.

"I love you, too." she whispered back.

They both took a deep breath. When Galinda closed her eyes, Elphaba's fingers started moving in little circles over and over again, giving her a sensation she didn't know existed. Her head tilted back on its own accord, and her body started moving with the small movements; pressing against her center harder. Little gasps and moans were periodically escaping from her of all different variations. She wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck for support when she noticed her love's breath growing heavier as they kept going. It was all so new, and exhilarating, she almost didn't notice those green fingers moving down, but as soon as she felt them at her entrance she shook.

"Wait." she blurted, "I think we should do this together."

Elphaba looked nervous too, to the point she had a little extra water in her eyes. Finally she nodded, hesitantly, but it was definitely a nod. "Alright." she whispered.

Galinda kissed the green woman again, softly, before starting to move her hand from Elphaba's neck, down her body slowly. She was more nervous about touching Elphaba than she was about Elphaba touching her! She knew what was down there, but that didn't stop her from being nervous when it came to trying to...please, her.

Elphaba had her eyes nearly closed, her eye brow furrowed the slightest bit like she was scared too. For some reason that gave Galinda a little bit of comfort, knowing that she wasn't the only one who was a little out of their comfort zone gave her a small sense of belonging.

When the blonde finally reached her love's center, pressing gently just as Elphaba had, and priding herself in the tiny noise that came from the green woman. Her head dropped, almost dangling from her neck with her long ebony hair flowed around the both of them. Even through the hair Galinda could see her green chest heaving at uneven intervals. The arm that was holding the taller woman up on top of her was starting to shake as her moans got louder and her breath became even more erratic.

When she felt like she was really ready, Galinda moved her fingers lower, just tracing her already wet entrance, letting the other woman know as well.

Elphaba picked her head up slowly, before she moved down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She moved her hand back down to mirror Galinda's actions, not breaking the contact between their lips.

In a single graceful motion, both women entered each other at nearly the same time feeling one another break with the welcome intrusion of their fingers. Galinda gave a little squeak of pain at the same time Elphaba gave more of a painful grunt, but they stayed inside one another. Elphaba started moving again first, sliding her fingers gently, softly in and out of Galinda, careful not to hurt her anymore than it naturally would. It wasn't long before Galinda met Elphaba's pace, trying to not shake too much.

After a few minutes, Galinda was actually starting to feel the pleasurable side of this. She could feel herself being pumped full of the same electricity that had been present when Elphaba had touched her not so long ago, except it was far more intense. She heard Elphaba start to moan again instead of the painful whimpers, so she was alright now too.

Elphaba broke their lip lock, resting her forehead on the pillow beside Galinda's without halting her movements.

Galinda couldn't even see straight anymore. She'd never felt anyting remotely like this. It was a different kind of raw energy that took all of her and made her feel like her body wasn't big enough to harbor all of what she was feeling and her organs at the same time. She actually started moving into Elphaba's fingers more and more, wanting them further inside of her. She felt as though she was losing control of her very being, and that it was shooting crazily around all over her body covered in electric fire.

She felt herself coming to the edge, but it wasn't quite enough. She wrapped her free arm around Elphaba's neck to support herself, almost screaming she couldn't control the flood of sensations anymore. "Oh, Elphie! Harder!" She yelled breathily.

And Elphaba did just that. She thrust her fingers harder into Galinda, making her entire body shake with an unseen yet ever so tangible desire surging through her. Galinda couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She kept her own motions going, feeling Elphaba tightening around her fingers as well, though not being as vocal about it. She felt her become even wetter as they got closer to their peaks nearly in tandem. Somehow everything was a blur and completely clear at the same time. The air around her got thick and heavy, and her hips started moving in their own accord. Movements got faster and harder, and she really wasn't trying to control anything; it was better that she didn't.

With a swift motion of Elphaba's fingers that hit just the right spot, Galinda went whirrling into another place. She felt her face scrunch up and her center become white hot. She didn't even yell words, the soudns she made were more a mixture of pleasurable shreeks and moans that bubbled from her very core. She absent mindedly heard Elphaba's voice muffled by the pillow beside her, but she was wrapped up in too much of her own new reality to actually hear what she said.

Their motions didn't stop, but slowed considerably until they brought each other down, back to the safety of the other's arms. Only then did they remove their fingers from one another.

Elphaba collapsed beside her on the pink-clad bed, breathing like there wasn't enough oxygen in the room for her. It wasn't until Galinda caught her own breath that she looked over at her lover and saw the sweat droplets starting to roll down her skin. She reached over with her shaking hand and smoothed back some stray raven hairs from her brow, then caressed her cheek. She couldn't believe how much love she felt for the green woman laying beside her at that moment. She'd never been so connected to someone; she'd never been able to let anyone know who she really knew she was.

"Elphie..." Galinda half whispered. "You are amazing."

The green woman forced an exhausted laugh from her lips. "I am adequate at best, my sweet."

"That's not true at all." she said in all seriousness. "You are the most amazing person I've ever known. Not just because of this... because you made me forget about everything that had been forced on me all my life. You made me just feel instead of try to be so perfect and...pretty."

"Well I can tell you one thing." Elphaba said as she rolled onto her back, taking the smaller woman into a light embrace.

Galinda cuddled up next to her, resting her head on the damp green chest that was open to her. "And what is that, Miss Elphaba?"

"I don't think you're pretty."

"What?" Galinda was utterly shocked. "You _don't_?"

"Nope."

The blonde stared bewildered at her lover.

Elphaba held Galinda closer, giggling to herself and kissed her on the forehead. "I think you're beautiful; gorgeous... pretty is much too quaint a word to describe you in any sense."

Galinda felt her eyes start to water a little bit. "You really think so?"

One green hand swept some blonde curls away from her face. "I always have."

Galinda didn't hesitate to kiss those wonderful green lips that she'd been dreaming of for so long.


End file.
